


Homecoming

by Sinistretoile



Series: Love Letters from Captain Nicholls [5]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Letters, Romance, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last letter from Captain Nicholls to his fiancee before he was KIA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

My dearest darling,  
I should be home to you soon. The days cannot pass fast enough. You have been on my mind almost constantly. I miss you. To the point of distraction. Between the Germans keeping us on our toes and keeping the men battle ready, these last few months have flown by. My lovely, Joey is ready to ride into battle. And your loving husband to be will be astride him.  
I must say, your detailed description of how my last letter effected you was positively sinful. I must admit it drove me to abuse my person. The thought of you laying in your bed at your parent's estate, nothing under your nightshift. Your legs spread and your knees bend. Licking your fingers and touching that dripping little cunt, imaging my tongue, my fingers, and my cock making you cum. I am winding myself up again.  
I am a few short months from coming home to you. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms. Your small frame pressed against me. I long to hear your heart beat to mine, your soft breath against my neck. Your little fingers twisting in my hair. My fingertips ache to memorize every detail of your face, down to the lashes on your enchanting eyes, the tiniest line on your cherry lips. They long to comb through your hair, feeling the softness, the slight natural wave. Will you gasp when I close my fingers around it to form a fist and pull? A gentle tug? A sharp tug? A good, hard pull? Or a vicious yank, just before I devour your mouth?  
My large hands rubbing up and down your back, crushing your luscious breasts against the hardness of my chest. If I ben just a bit, I can grab onto the swell of your ass and squeeze then lift you up. You are so light, my love, I could hold you under your ass for as long as I needed to. Would you wrap your dainty legs around my waist? Of course you would.  
If you are not naked already, I hope you do not value whatever dress you are wearing. I do not believe I will be able to control myself not to tear the blasted thing to shreds. My lips and teeth will kiss, lick and nip every creamy inch of your body from your neck to the bottoms of your feet. Yes, my sweet, I remember that the arch of your foot drives you to distraction. And yet, I will not touch your sweet breast nor your honeyed cunt. Oh no. I will save those for last. For when you are begging for my illict touch.  
Once the word 'please' leaves your delicious lips, then I will knead those beautiful, bountiful breasts. They are the perfect size for my large hands. Though, if they were smaller, I could hold them both in one hand. Oh the possibilities, my love. I will not think on that. You are simply perfect the way you are. Your sensitive little buds would start to emerge, for me to pluck and pinch, lick and suck, and bite. You will arch off the bed. I know how sensitive you are. I could almost bring you to release from that alone. Perhaps I will. Bring you to edge, the very brink of pleasure and leave you hanging.  
Not for long though, my girl. I am going to spread your slender thighs wide and nestle between them. I can see it. You are positively dripping. You are as you read this, no doubt. Are you not? My breath will settle over your pretty little cunny. Watching your body clench in anticipation is going to be a beautiful thing. Will your clit come out of its hood for me? Will I have to go in after it with lips and tongue? Even then, it will onyl take a bit of pinchin, sucking and nibbling to swell it hard and lovely like the pearl it is. I do not think I will waste my time with my fingers inside you.  
I yearn to climb over you. Watch your eyes widen and those pretty lips part when I push my throbbing, hard cock into your welcoming heat. Your moans and arching as I stretch you. Oh god, I cannot wait for it. Feeling you cleaved around me, hot and wet and so very tight. Grasping after me when I pull out and clenching me tight when I thrust in. I can practically feel you panting and shaking. I have wound myself up again. The curse of such a vivid imagination, my love.  
I am being summoned to the stables. I will write you again soon. Your love keeps me strong. I cannot deny you have kept me going these long months. I will make you my bride soon. I love you, my one and only.

With all my heart,  
Captain James Nicholls

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little experiment. Hope you all enjoyed it. No, there will not be anymore as this letter is 'written' the night before the battle in which he is KIA.


End file.
